


Complex Confessions

by vmxns (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vmxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Albus is in love with Scorpius and has been for sometime, and yet, is unable to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? I mean, I guess this is my first time posting on here, so yes. Hi. Basically, I wrote this extremely quickly and didn't check it over and so I apologise in advance for any continuation errors and/or typos. I wrote it so fast I literally couldn't read it over or I wouldn't post tbh. I have only recently started writing again and so everything I write right now is kinda meh, but anyway, after reading TCC I had to write something for those precious dorks and so here we are. I hope you enjoy it. You can also find me over on Tumblr and FF.net under the name daily-and-nightlyy. Use Tumblr if you want to shoot prompts my way though. Also, this might be kinda out of character and sucky but I tried!!

It had been two years since Scorpius had announced to Albus that he was into his cousin, Rose. Quite frankly, Albus was sick of hearing Scorpius go on and on about what they could be, but how could he say that to him? Scorpius was never not there for him and he very rarely complained about anything Albus did or said, and he had had some wacky ideas in his life time. He really was the epitome of a perfect friend.

It had been bearable at first — Scorpius’ crush on Rose — but over time it became something Albus despised hearing about. Perhaps it had initially been bearable due to the fact Albus hadn’t yet figured out that he was into boys — specifically his best friend — and so he was able to root for him without this incessant ache in his heart. 

He knew he should be supporting Scorpius wholeheartedly, but it was becoming more and more difficult for him to be that support Scorpius so desperately needed him to be. He knew nothing would come of Scorpius and Rose; Rose had straight out told Albus that herself, but it didn’t make hearing about it any easier. Part of him thought that maybe Scorpius was only into Rose because he was clinging on to something he’d fabricated in his head; clinging on to what seemed ‘normal’. Although, it was more likely he was just being selfish and was wishing that that was the case. 

“You know, I think every year we age, the more she likes me.” Scorpius stated, smirking sheepishly. 

“Do you think?” Albus asked, feigning interest. “I personally haven’t seen a change between the two of you, mate.” 

“You’re supposed to at least give me some encouragement!” Scorpius huffed jokingly, rolling his eyes at his best friend. “You’re my only friend after all, I can’t get the support anywhere else!” 

Albus let out a small chuckle. He appreciated that both he and Scorpius shared a similar sense of humour. It was a difficult thing to find these days apparently. Rose didn’t share that sense of humour he thought to himself bitterly. 

“I don’t know. I’d rather be honest and see you happy with someone who actually gets you; actually cares about you.” Albus admitted. He was referring to himself, of course. Nobody else did get them, that was the thing. The got each other; all they needed was each other, he’d even go as far as to say they were soulmates. “Although, that being said, I’m pretty sure nothing makes you happier than a book, so regardless of who you’re with you’ll probably be fine.”

“It’s all about timing.” Scorpius stated happily. “At least, I think it is. She’ll care eventually and in the meantime, I’ve got you to care about me, right?” 

‘In the meantime’ Albus thought to himself. He didn’t want to just be second best to his cousin, not now and not ever. He just wanted it to be the two of them, but what was he supposed to do about it? Scorpius clearly liked girls and unfortunately for him, he happened to be male. 

Of course, he could just tell Scorpius, but he didn’t want the awkwardness plaguing their friendship until it no longer existed. He’d rather have him in his life as a friend that not have him in his life at all. 

He decided it was best just to make a joke referring to the comment that had caused his heart to ache; better that than argue with his best friend. “In the meantime? Nope. You’re stuck with me forever I’m afraid. I linger around like a bad smell.” 

“Oh. I hadn’t meant it like that!” Scorpius exclaimed, a surge of guilt rushing through him. He chided himself for not thinking before he spoke. “You and I, we’ll always have one another. Definitely. No mater what.” 

Albus felt his heart flutter at those words. Ever since they’d met they’d always said they’d be together always and he truly hoped it was true. Part of him, however, wished Scorpius hadn’t said that — at least, not right now. He needed to try and think about getting over him, but then he’d say things like that and it’d make his heart skip a beat and his stomach form knots. Every sweet word that fell from Scorpius’ lips made it a little harder for Albus to move forward. 

“Yeah.” Albus sighed, “I hope so.” 

Scorpius sat up in his bed and looked towards his best friend, examining him with his eyes. Albus could feel his gaze resting on him and tried his hardest to ignore it. 

“Of course we will.” Scorpius reassured his friend, concern lining his tone. “Are you okay, Albus?” 

Albus sat up too, pushing the silver embroidered cover off him. The room was silent as he thought of how to answer. The only sound in the room was breathing and the usual sound of the lake waters lapping against the window.

Was he okay? Not really. His heart ached and he wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend that he was in love with him, to have his feelings be returned.

“I’m… Alright. Don’t worry about it.” He lied, unable to look Scorpius in the face. 

Scorpius sauntered over to his friends bed, perching himself on the end of it. He was attentive to say the least, the slightest change in his Albus’ voice and he’d notice. 

“Please don’t lie to me.” Scorpius whispered, his eyes falling on Albus. “I tell you everything. That’s what we do, we only have each other, right? I don’t want to be the only one telling you my secrets. It’s a tad unfair, don’t you think? Especially considering you’re usually the self centred one.” 

Albus could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He didn’t want to keep anything from Scorpius, he never had wanted to and the guilt he felt from doing so weighed heavily in his heart. Scorpius was a sensitive soul really and he didn’t want to worry or upset him in any way. 

“I want to tell you, but I’m scared.” He confessed, still unable to meet the blonde boys gaze. “I don’t want you to hate me. Remember when my dad made us stay away from one another? I… Wasn’t particularly happy without you, I’d rather not repeat that if possible.” 

Scorpius furrowed at that, slightly confused and slightly irritated.

“I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten, but I didn’t cope particularly well without you either. In fact, if I remember correctly it was me who went to my dad crying like a baby because I thought you hated me. I didn’t understand why you were so adamant to stay away from me.” Scorpius stated, recalling the memory. “I would never hate you, Albus. I would never abandon you, either. No matter what. You could transform into Voldemort himself and I’m still not sure I could bring myself to hate you. Maybe just strongly dislike.” 

Albus smiled at that. It made him happy, but it didn’t elevate the anxiety he was shrouded in. He knew he had to tell him now, it’d only serve to damage the friendship in another way if he didn’t and that was truly the last thing he wanted. 

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” He smiled. He inhaled deeply before continuing, his heart racing at one hundred miles per second. “Well… The thing is, I… Well, I am not straight. I like guys…. In particular… I like you.” 

Scorpius was taken aback by the confession that spilled from Albus’ mouth. It hadn’t been something he was expecting to hear and strangely enough when he had heard it he could quite literally feel his heart leap; it was so powerful he actually wound up placing his hand over his heart to make sure it was okay. 

For Albus, however, the short silence was torturous and it made him immediately regret saying anything at all as the anxiety began to chew him up and spit him out. 

“You… Like me?” Scorpius asked, his voice barely a whisper. He was still in shock, he needed to process everything. 

Albus nodded slowly in confirmation. “I do, but I don’t expect anything, I just… I hope you’ll stay my friend. I don’t want things to get weird between us.” 

Scorpius crawled up the bed, wrapping his arms around his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. He felt bad. Albus had been suffering — because of him no less — and he hadn’t noticed until now. It made his chest hurt. The idea Albus had been suffering all by himself upset him. 

Albus returned the hug which was probably lasting a little too long but it was comforting for both of them. 

“I’m sorry.” Scorpius mumbled into his shoulder. 

“What are you apologising for?” Albus questioned, letting out a small, breathy laugh. 

“I didn’t notice… You’ve been suffering because of me and I didn’t realise. I’m sorry.” He sighed, nuzzling his face deeper into Albus’ shirt. 

“It’s alright.” Albus said, instinctively rubbing his friends back in a soothing manner. Really, it should’ve been him that was sad, not Scorpius, but then again, Scorpius had always been too empathetic for his own good. “I’m glad that I fell in love with you, Scorpius. I don’t think I could’ve picked a better person, even if it isn’t returned, so… You don’t need to be sad, not on my behalf. I’m tough as nails, me.” 

Scorpius could feel his stomach tangling into an array of knots, much like a pair of headphones. His heart was beating so fast that he could feel it against his ribcage. He’d never felt anything like it, it could only be compared to the feeling you get before you go on a rollercoaster multiplied by a thousand.

He thought he liked Rose, so what was this? What was it that was making him feel like this? 

He pulled out of the hug to look into Albus’ face, but he could feel his heart aching to be back in his arms. The feeling was indescribable, an emotion so overpowering that it consumed his entire being. Perhaps, he’d never really known what love was at all? What he’d assumed was love hadn’t felt anywhere near as powerful as this. 

“How did you know? That you were in love with me, I mean.” He inquired, curious as to whether it’d help him distinguish what this feeling was inside of him. 

Albus paused for a moment, trying to think of how best to explain it. The words didn’t come as easily as he’d hoped though and so he decided to respond with another question instead, albeit one that might hurt, but nonetheless. “Well, how do you feel about Rose?” 

“I am not really sure… I get nervous around her, I feel like I have to be my best self around her, I guess? I’m not sure, I’m beginning to think maybe I don’t love her at all. Maybe I was deluding myself into thinking I did because she is quite beautiful? Maybe I was trying to make myself believe that the normal thing to do was to find your wife at Hogwarts and so I placed all my chips on Rose?” 

“I… See.” Albus muttered, slightly too pleased with that response. “I think I discovered I was in love with you when I realised I couldn’t be without you. When I thought about losing you, it made me feel sick and sad and lonely all meshed into one. Of course, that was only the first step of many. Then I just wanted to be next to you always, to feel your presence next to me. Then I began getting jealous, not a pretty thing, jealousy. Quite a vile emotion, really. Then everything just intensified from there on out and I could feel you in my blood and in my veins; when I wake up you’re my first thought and when I go to sleep, you’re my last. I felt like in loving you, I’d lost part of myself and replaced with with you instead. But, it’s like… Everything has gotten brighter since I fell in love with you. I’m— yeah, I am stopping there, this is getting too much now.” 

Albus could feel his face reddening as he toyed with a loose thread on his sheets. He was mortified by what he had just said. What was he, a character from some cliche novel? How embarrassing. 

Scorpius, however, could feel his eyes glossing over with tears and his heart exploding in his chest. It was like things had clicked into place. That, and he was happy, possibly the happiest he has ever been. 

“I might love you too.” He announced, his voice cracking a little. “I don’t know how to find out for sure, but I feel everything you described and more. I think I love you, but I can’t say for sure, but my heart… It feels like it’s exploding.” 

This time, Albus was taken aback. Dubiously, he looked at Scorpius. “Really?” 

Scorpius nodded fervently, grabbing Albus’ hand and placing it onto his chest. “See? Why is it doing that? Does yours do this, too?” 

It was racing, that much was undeniable. Albus couldn’t help but smile at Scorpius though. He was so incredibly intelligent and sarcastic and yet still so childlike and adorable. It melted his heart. 

Albus took Scorpius’ hand and placed it over his chest, allowing him to see that his was doing the same. “Mine does it too. All the time.”

A brief silence fell over the two of them, Scorpius taking in how beautiful Albus really was for the first time. He was surprised he’d never noticed it before. The way his dark, messy hair fell so perfectly against pale skin much like the contrast between night and day. His bright, green eyes so vibrant that they somehow managed to brighten up his entire face if that were even possible. The pinkness of his lips standing out against the colour of his skin. For the first time, Scorpius felt the urge to place his own on them. 

He assumed that the desire would soon go away, but his eyes kept falling back to the dark haired boys lips and he wanted nothing more than to have them pressed up against his own; a feeling he’d never really felt with Rose. 

“Albus…” He whispered, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Scorpius asked timidly. 

Neither of them thought Scorpius would be the one to make the first move, especially considering only minutes ago he stated he might like Albus, but he wasn’t really sure. Plus, he’d always been the slightly more awkward of the two.

Albus gulped, nodding, his cheeks slightly flushed. He’d been in love with this boy for so long that he’d never dated anyone else and so this would be his first kiss. It was embarrassing, but he assumed it was probably going to be Scorpius’ first too and so that eased his nerves a little. 

They meet somewhere in the middle, their lips crashing together as if they were running out of time.

Despite both being clueless newbies, somehow, everything comes so naturally to them.

Their lips immediately worked with each others, fitting together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, as Scorpius felt his waist being grabbed by the brown-haired boy, pulling them closer together. His hands worked up to Albus’ hair, tangling themselves through it. It wasn’t how they’d expected their first kisses to go, they expected it to be as awkward as they were and yet somehow, everything was going perfectly, almost like they were made for one another. Albus slipped his tongue inside, lavishing in the warmth of Scorpius' mouth as he felt gentle tugs on his scalp from Scorpius' fingers which were still tangled in the inky mess of his hair — something Scorpius wasn’t sure whether was pleasurable or just plain annoying, but judging from the moan that escaped Albus’ lips, he figured he was doing something right. 

They finally broke apart after a minute or so, both of them breathless and searching each other’s eyes. This was all new to them and they had no idea that kissing one another would feel so good; feel so right. 

Scorpius, still breathless, snaked his arms around Albus’ waist — pushing him backwards so he was laying down again —as he rested his head on his ‘friends’ chest. He could heart the intensity of the other boys heart beat after what they’d just done and he was pleased to see that it matched his own. 

He was happy. There was no other way to describe it than complete happiness, something he hadn’t really felt before. He, much like Albus had described earlier, just wanted to be close to him.   
To feel his presence beside him. 

“Albus.” He said, remaining pressed against the boys chest.

“What?” Albus responded, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy. 

“I learned something today.” He stated, pausing before continuing. “I’m definitely in love with you; I think I always have been, it just took you confessing for me to realise it.” 

“You do?” Albus said, still cooling off from their first kiss. “Well, at least we’re both in the same boat, mate. That makes things less bloody awkward!” 

They both smiled, completely and utterly content in each others arms. 

“Let’s stay together forever, okay?” Scorpius suggested, nuzzling closer into Albus. 

“That was always the plan anyway.” Albus stated, happiness radiating through his body. “It was always going to be you and I.” 

The room was dark and silent, their breathing mingling with each others, and neither boy had any intentions of letting the other go anywhere, not tonight, and so Scorpius remained in Albus’ arms and Albus continued to hold on to Scorpius as though if he loosened his grip, the boy he loved would somehow vanish. 

And in that moment, they knew that they were perfectly in sync and they probably always had been, their souls had been entwined before they even graced this earth. No matter what happened from here on out, they wouldn’t have to battle it alone because they were the lucky ones; one of the rare few that finds their soulmate in time.


End file.
